Home is Behind - A Thorin Fanfiction
This tale is based on the Hobbit films. There may be a few spoilers for those who haven t watched it. There is a Dunedan who left her group of rangers at Sarn Ford due to blaming herself for sonething that wasn't her fault. Gandalf asks her if she wants to go onto an adventure, and she agrees. But she didn't kniw what was in store for her, and somehow she finds herself in the company of 13 dwarves, an old friend and a hobbit. The only thing that she knows from the very beginning, is that she is falling for a certain dwarf Prologue Many people have asked about my time traveling with dwarves. Some ask how I came to travel with them. My own nephew asks me to tell him the tale of my adventure every night before he goes to sleep, bless his heart. But he will be leaving to Imladris, and I will not be able to tell him the tale. Therefore, i have made a desicion to write it down, starting from the beginning. Even before I came to the Shire. It all starts with the question i am always asked, how I came to travel with dwarves and a hobbit. First, however, many know the tale and yet they miss out one companion. A female Dunedan who had many names, though only three names stuck. Two elvish names, Lúthien and Melian, along with her real name Ninúphel. But I am beginning to wander into too much detail, let's begin this tale. When Lúthien, as she is most commonly known as - was small, her parents told her about th Dunedain, Numenor, the one ring, how it was lost and why some of their race scorned at her. Ninúphel was fascinated by the tales, and dramed of going onto her own adventures; she knew that there was no hope when her protective mother reused to allow her to be a ranger. The young girl was distraught, in despair and fekt that there was no hope for her in Middle - Earth. In secret, her father taught her the basics of archery, tracking and swordsmanship. Everyday they would pretend to be part of those adventures. One day, when she was deemed a young adult by her kin, her father bewed anger inside him, until he couldn't hold back anymore, and yelled at his wife. She left him, claiming that she would return in a few days. During this time, her father told her, 'Follow your heart, your dreams, and walk your path.' With newly brewed determination, she failed to listen to her mother and joined the Rangers. During the years she became one of the best trackers and hunters, even the best swordsman and archer. She never bragged, only dismissed the claims. Her father was proud, as was her mother. Her mother never admitted it. Everything was how Ninúphel dreamed it would be, but that all changed. On one stormy night, herself and twenty of her kinsman were ambushed. The orcs had began to grow bolder and handfuls of the monsters would hunt for their wargs food. A long battle emerged. They fough valiantly for hoirs on end, but it came to a point where the dunedain hunters had to retreat. Only three, including herself, had survived. Lúthien felt ashamed, and told the two survivors to tell the others that she had died, taken away ny the wargs. Both hunters agreed, and then she left. But, two days later, Gandalf the Grey found her, sitting alone in a forest. He walked up to her and asked, "Do you still want to live your dream, Ninúphel?" Without hesitation she agreed. The Dunedan left a note for her friends, sending her own hare rabbit to hand it over to them. She had left a few things for them, a freshly hunted hare, a handful of Athales and other medicinal herbs. Gandalf told her a location to go to, and then she left. Aining to he there by nightfall. Her rabbit came back quickly, clambered into her pack and snuggled down, ready to sleep. The Dunedan's name is Ninúphel and she is me. A/N: I always thoight that Dunedain was singular and plural, but in Lord of The rings: War in the north (video game) it appears that Dunedan is singular and Dunedain is plural. Next: 1. The Shire Category:Home is Behind Category:Fanfiction Category:The Hobbit/Lord Of The Rings